Sonic Boom - Meeting Blaze
by SS Killroze
Summary: My story about how Sonic and the gang meets Blaze! Please read! Later on many, many more ships are sailing, so please follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Purple Flame Cat**

**/-/-/-/**

**I hope you all enjoy my story; the cover image is Sonic and Blaze in Sonic Boom designs by Sonicluver16 – PLEASE go and check out their stuff on DeviantArt. I saw this picture and thought, "Oh wow, this is absolutely perfect!" So this is my story on how they met. Also this story is a testament to my comical side. Please review and tell me how I did on my "funny" lol. I don't consider myself a humorous writer but I wanted to take a stab at it and see what come out. This is Sonic Boom.**

**I don't own Sonic or the cover image. **

**/-/-/-/-/**

**/-/-/**

**/-/**

"Another pile of molten metal found off shore near the jungle to the east." Amy recited as she read the morning news paper.

"That's peculiar, that's the third one this week. Before we would only see one or two every now and then." Tails chimed in as he made breakfast for his friends.

"I'm telling you there's a flame cat out there shooting flames from her bare hands!" Sticks exclaimed jumping from the couch and demonstrating shooting flames from her hand at Tails.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles stared at Sticks with a deadpan expression. Sticks looked back at them pausing her demonstration, her eyebrows furrowed when she realized they didn't believe her. "I'm serious you guys!" Sticks shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Riiiight, and I'm shooting lasers out of my eyes." Tails joked. He then looked surprised at his statement, "Actually that would be pretty cool…" he brought out a notepad behind his back, "…you're going on my to-do list…"

Sticks pouted, "You guys never take me seriously!"

Amy chuckled, "Sticks it's not like that-"

Sonic who was lying on the couch napping next to Amy pulled a pillow over his head then popped up with an annoyed expression in his face. "What are you guys yelling about?" He yawned and stretched before looking back at Amy expecting an answer.

"There has been another sighting of a pile of molten metal found in the jungle towards the east-" Amy began.

"It was by a flame cat!" Sticks finished yelling it out.

Sonic cringed at her outburst, "Okay the first thing I believe, the second… mehhh, not so much."

Sticks shook her small fists in irritation and almost jumped over the coffee table to Sonic but thanks to Knuckles he caught her just in time in the air. Sonic grinned cheekily, "Thanks Knuckles, I rather not get mauled today."

"Oh you're gonna get mauled today! Let me at him!" Sticks struggled in Knuckles strong grip but Knuckles held fast.

"Don't let me get your cage!" Knuckles threatened, holding her away from him to not get hit by her flailing limbs.

She turned around and hissed at him and Knuckles screamed surprisingly high-pitched and dropped her like a potato.

Amy shook her head then put her attention back to Sonic, "So what are you going to do today?" She smiled at him and rested her head against her hand.

Sonic scratched his head behind the ear and thought for a second. "Uhhh, I gotta go see Perci and apologize about wrecking her porch and some other things around town." Sonic sighed lazily.

"She's still upset about that- that was like three weeks ago, and it wasn't even your fault, Eggman was the one who shot those heat-seeking missiles at you." Tails commented as he fixed five plates of eggs, toast, hash browns and sausage.

"I know right!" Sonic agreed.

"I don't like her." Amy said simply. Sonic chuckled at her then smiled a big grin when Tails gave him a plate of delicious smelling food.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic exclaimed and began to chow down.

The friends ate and chatted amongst each other for the entirety of the meal. They talked about the molten metal piles being found randomly in the jungle and the repetitive false alarms of Eggman attacking every now and then. Funny thing was that this week they've receive an alarm that Eggman was attacking but every time they got ready to handle the situation there would be no sign of him anywhere matter of fact the alarm would be completely gone and all traces of his robots were gone.

They then talked about how if Sonic doesn't go and help and apologize to Perci that she just might come down here and take him back to her place and force him to help. At that Sonic shivered, it was bad enough that Amy was as strong as she is when he gets on her bad side but Perci was on a whole different level.

Sonic quickly ate his food and headed out to avoid Perci coming down to where he stayed to apprehend him herself. Sonic said his goodbyes and rocketed out of the house then in town.

Sonic sped through the streets avoiding pedestrians and fruit and vegetable stands alike as he headed towards Perci's place that resided deeper inland. He slowed down as he reached her residence and looked around nervously for the strong female.

Sonic's eyes darted left and right looking for the lavender colored lady but when he didn't see her he wiped his forehead in relief and decided to get out of there and "come back" later. He tiptoed away but before he could get far he heard a shout.

"Hey! Blue hedgehog!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks, "Um… no, no blue hedgehog here. Me is azure hedgehog, I no speak your language…"

He heard footsteps behind him and he slowly turned around seeing the shorter, pastel purple echidna stalking over to him. She wore baggy work pants, boots, a tank top that showed her flat tummy and a bandanna wrapping her hair up. (I don't know if she is an echidna or not…)

"Azure is blue you do-do (doe-doe?)." She held a carpenters hammer threateningly to the side but held a somewhat kind face. "If you won't so _cute_ I'll give you a good whacking… with this hammer." She winked at him then turned back around. "Come on Blue, you're three weeks late, let's get those muscles working."

Sonic let out a breath of relief that she didn't use force on him, this time. He smirked then followed her to the porch to help rebuild it.

They worked for a good hour and half and have basically gotten all of the broken pieces of wood out and rebuilt the whole structure of the porch including putting in new chairs and a new table for it as well.

Perci smiled at Sonic for he done most of the hard work in building the porch and doing the heavy lifting for her. "Who would have known the laziest person in town was such a handyman." She playfully pushed him as they leaned against the new railing they installed for the porch. "Would you like a snack?" she smiled at him.

Sonic wiped his forehead and took of his gloves and wiped his hands on his chest, "Yeah, I can go for a bite- whatcha got?" he replied.

"I dunno how bout you come in and find out for yourself." She smiled and entered her house leaving the screen open for him to enter.

Sonic looked off to the side, _Oh gosh. I knew I wouldn't just be over here for work._ But Sonic smirked and followed her inside, leaving his gloves on the banister.

/-/-/

"Blast! Foiled again!" Eggman shook in rage as he found out his group of small recon robots have been molten to a puddle. This is the third time this week! "And the worst thing about it is that it's not even that meddling Sonic and his musketeers are the ones that are foiling my plans!"

"Are you referring to the fiery holocaust of our brothers out there?" asked Decoe sadly.

"Hush, you don't have a family." Eggman replied frankly, Decoe and Bocoe stared at him horrified.

Eggman ignored their expressions and turned around and started pacing around the room thinking to himself. "What could it be, what could it be? Surely that little boy Tails haven't built some type of flame thrower…?" Eggman stopped pacing to ponder that thought. "Nahhh. He builds mediocre little machines…" Eggman resumed his pacing around the room.

"Could Amy or that dog have developed flame hammers and boomerangs?" Eggman stopped again to ponder. "Nahhh, if anything Amy would be more likely trying to understand her hammer's "feelings"." Eggman rolled his eyes and paced some more.

He gasped and his eyes grew big and round. "Could it be? Sonic actually evolved to breathe fire!?" Eggman thought about that horrid thought in fear, playing out a scenario in his mind of Sonic running across the waves towards his evil lair with his arms up like a football field goal with fire fuming out his mouth.

"_I'm coming to get you Eggman! Raaahhhhh!"_

Eggman shook his head to clear that scary thought. "Egad! I need to stop having late night snacks…"

Eggman turned around and dramatically pointed his finger at Decoe and Bocoe, "Replay the last surveillance footage of Renaissance Squadron Delta before they were destroyed!" the robots bumped into each other in surprise at Eggman's sudden outburst before they projected a hologram of the footage in front of them.

Eggman put his finger on his chin studying the footage.

/- On Screen -/

The recon robots drove silently under the calm, early morning waves of the ocean. Sea life drifted around the robots aimlessly. The sounds of the sucking ocean were the only sounds admitted. Soon the robots drove across the beach sand, the sounds of very quiet whirling permeated through the silent beach as the robots scanned the beach for any signs of life. Upon finding the coast was clear the group of robots rolled quickly to the jungle.

Nimbly through the jungle the robots treaded, their scanners going on the whole time as they headed through the thick thickets and vegetation. Their mission was to post silently throughout the island to gather information and to spy on Sonic and his gang.

They then came across a large clearing that looked as though someone was camping there; there was a tent, a smoldering pile of wood in the center and a sleeping bag with someone in it. The robots disabled their scanners and slowly and silently snuck around the camp and off into the forest again.

The robots then came across another clearing this time opening up to a lake with plenty of sand around. Suddenly in the darkness an orange glow came from behind them. The robots instantly turned around and aimed tazers at the sudden glow of orange, when they did they saw a tall, lavender colored cat with piercing golden eyes and the most shocking attribute of all, she held a ball of fire in her left hand.

"Pests." The being growled before snapping its fingers engulfing the robots in a brilliant, harsh flame. Immediately the robots disengaged and started to melt, and in a couple of seconds the video feed went blank.

"Video feed terminated." Decoe recited.

"So a flame wielding cat huh?" Eggman quickly imagined her running across the waves to his evil lair with fire coming out of her fists and mouth. Eggman shook his head to clear the thought "Ughhh…"

"What are you going to do about it Sir?" Bocoe asked.

"What am I gonna do about it? Imma tell you what imma do! I am gonna march up that beach and confront her head on and we will duke it out old fashion villain against vigilante style!" Eggman proclaimed with his fists on his hips.

"I need my most evil robot for this one." Eggman chuckled sinisterly, throwing his hands into the air.

Decoe and Bocoe smiled at each other by the doctor's happiness and decided to laugh as well.

Eggman stared down angrily at them. "What did I tell you about that?"

The two robots looked down sadly, "You said not to laugh while you're laughing because it ruins it… plus our laughing sucks…"

"Exactly."

/- Back with Sonic and Perci -/

"Mhmmm…"

"MhmmMmmm…"

"How does it taste?" Perci asked as she lightly played with Sonic's ear as he moaned in pleasure.

"The best thing I ate ever!" Sonic exclaimed, his mouth savoring the intense flavors.

"Care for some more?"

"Yes please!" Sonic exclaimed.

Perci prepared him another chili dog with extra chili and brought it to him. He took the hot dog off the plate and wolfed it down in a few bites; the chili dogs never had a chance when the blue blur was around.

Upon finishing the chilidog Sonic laid back on Perci's couch rubbing his belly in bliss. "Thanks for the grub Perci, how did you know I loved chili dogs? I haven't had any in forever." Sonic asked, looking up at her through pleased eyes.

"Well at the last town cookout no one even had a chance to get any chilidogs since you were out there practically _inhaling _the chili dogs!" She laughed at him remembering how every single time she saw him at the town cookout he had a chilidog in his hand.

Sonic scratched behind his ear in slight embarrassment. "Heh, well, a hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do."

"What? Gorge on chilidogs?"

"Exactly." Sonic and Perci laughed together.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting around idly talking Perci got up and yanked the hedgehog off the couch, "Alright Big Blue, let's get back to work, we got a whole list of things to get done by today."

"Can I just take a nap?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Perci looked at him from the side with a smirk. "Why don't you just come back tonight and we can "nap" then." She grabbed her toolbox and work gloves and walked out of the house chuckling to herself.

Sonic sat there with a goofy look on his face. _Heh, heh heh. _

"Hurry up! Before I drag you by your teeth!" Perci shouted from outside. Sonic jumped and snatched his gloves up and joined her before she got physical, and not in the most favorable of ways.

"Coming coming!"

/- 6 hours later of fixing and apologizing to townsfolk -/

Sonic laid his head on the picnic table once Perci and he finished all of the work needed to be done for the day. Sonic whined, "I wish I stayed in bed."

Perci sat down beside him with a meal of two burgers and a large fry on a lunch tray. "Then I guess you fancy being dragged out of bed by your feet then, because that's what I would have done if I had to get you today." She started to stuff her face with fries.

"I hate work. My muscles hurt. I'm tired of looking at nails and wood today. The sun is hot. I feel like I'm about to melt." Sonic complained in the ultimate lazy voice. Perci rolled her eyes but thought about something when Sonic mentioned melting.

"Oh by the way, did you hear about the strange findings of molten piles of metal around the jungle and on the beaches?" Perci asked Sonic.

Sonic lazily nodded his head and took a fry from her plate and munched on it. "Yeah, what about it?"

Perci narrowed her eyes as Sonic started to take fry after fry from her tray. "…I was wondering what you were gonna do about it." He took two more fries before answering.

"I don't know, probably nothing. I don't see the point in it." Sonic said between munching.

"Why not, this could be Eggman's doing." Perci slapped his hand as he tried to take his 20th fry.

"Nope, Tails said that Eggman haven't been here, all we been getting was an alarm, then it'll go away and repeat." Sonic retried to capture another fry but was intercepted by Perci again.

"But doesn't that sound suspicious though? Eggman showing up on alert then mysteriously disappearing again? He could be teleporting from here to that rock he calls a lair every time he goes on alert."

Sonic thought about it, if he was doing that then he must be planting something… maybe spy bots or mines or jack in a boxes- either one doesn't sound too fun to have surprise you. "Yeah I guess… I'll check it out when we're done."

"Well, fixing up old man Jenkins windmill was the last thing on our list so, we're done."

Sonic popped his head up, "Really? Thank goodness! I thought I was about to die from forced labor!" Sonic got up and jogged in place for a couple seconds. "Thanks for the chilidogs from earlier; I'll catch yah on the flip."

Perci rolled her eyes, "Well I'll see you later then and no problem, come back anytime you fancy a chilidog." She winked at him as he sprinted off. "Finally…" She then took a huge bite out of her burger and finished it in ten seconds flat. But going for her second burger she found that it has gone missing.

With a growl she stood up from the table, "SONIIIIC!"

/-/

Sonic chuckled to himself as he bit into the burger he snatched from Perci. He dashed down towards the beach heading east until he reached the clearing where the most recently found molten pile of metal was found.

Sonic gulped down the last of the burger and stepped into a narrow clearing, some ocean water snakes into the clearing making somewhat like a stream. The tree canopy shielded a lot of the setting sunlight making the clearing feel cool. Sonic ventured in deeper keeping his ears pricked for the slightest sound. _Alright teleportation device, where you be? _

Sonic's foot finally stepped upon something that wasn't the soft sand and he looked down to see a molten heap of metal. Sonic looked down closely on it to get a closer look. _Well it was certainly burned with high intensity, the surrounding sand is glassy._ Sonic then stooped down further and pried the pile of metal form the glassy ground and flipped it upside down.

Suddenly Sonic brows furrowed. _Wait a minute; this is Eggman's machines, why would Eggman do this to his own machines? So if it wasn't Eggman then who melted them? To my knowledge only I and my friends are the ones who go against Eggman, have someone new joined the fight? If so then who?_

Suddenly a mighty crash and loud thumps rumbled the ground around him, and Sonic knows the only thing that would make such a racket, Eggman!

Sonic ran towards the noise and soon found a large robot that resembled a large squid that spewed smoke into the air and leaked oil into the ocean. The squid's tentacles were large segmented arms that seemed to be made of plastic… matter of fact as Sonic got closer the whole thing looked as though it was made of plastic.

"Okay… What?"

/- at the battle -/

"**Behold my most evil robot ever! It is a smoke spewing, oil leaking robot that is entirely made of plastic! The hippie's worst nightmare!" **Eggman shouted into the microphone that resembled a plastic water bottle. **"You have destroyed my robots you pyro, and I do not like when my things are melted! They create messes that are very hard to clean up! Do you not understand how hard it is to clean up a molten crayon from the carpet!?" **

Before Eggman's squid monster robot thing stood a lavender cat that started up at the creation in disgust and confusion.

"**For destroying my robots I shall make you pay!" **Eggman shouted some more, **"Squid Bot, attack!"**

The squid bot instantly did as was told and started to swing its long tentacles at the feline. The lavender cat jumped and rolled and dodged each attack with finesse, her body swerving this way and that, weaving right and left until she stopped her evasive tactics and stared up at the squid.

"**Had enough yet you feline?!"**

The cat held up its hand in the form of how one would when they are about to snap.

"This battle is pointless." She snapped her fingers with a loud snap and swung her hand towards the squid bot. The Squid bot ignited and exploded as the incredibly intense flames consumed it.

The squid shook as the fire burned it.

"**Oh no! You destroyed my squid bot!" **Eggman said, **"Psyche, do you think I am that dumb to not reinforce it after finding out what your power is? Squid bot, attack! Again!"**

Blaze looked bewildered as the Squid started to swing its arms wildly at her again, this time dripping molten plastic that showed that the plastic was only the outer shell of the squidbot. Under its "plastic armor" was metal plating.

"**Yes, the plastic was merely a façade! Under it is metal and guess what… I am not recycling it afterwards!" **Eggman laughed a hearty laugh as the squid bot attacked the lavender feline faster.

The cat growled in annoyance and shot repetitive fireballs at the robot sending it rearing back, but not defeated.

_Come on, burn already, BURN!_

The lavender cat conjured a long rope of fire that twisted around her; she then swung it at the arms of the squid monster and actually managed to sheer off an arm with a single strike. From Eggman's lair he looked surprised.

"**Squish her squid bot!"** Eggman roared into the microphone.

Three thick tentacles rose up high into the air and then without missing a beat swung down towards the shocked cat.

Suddenly a flash of blue popped into her peripheral vision and the three arms fell to the ground harmlessly and in pieces.

The lavender cat looked around in question; the blue blur came back and stood beside the lavender cat.

Sonic glanced at her for a quick second. _So Sticks was right. There is a purple flame cat and I am standing right beside her…_ Sonic turned to her, "Looks like you need help." He smirked at her and threw up thumbs up.

The cat was staring at him in awe at his intense speed and how he just saved her, but when he mentioned that she needed help she growled at him. "I don't need help!" she jumped out of the way of another attack and exploded another arm off with her fire attacks.

"Rude with two zeros…" Sonic commented under his breath as he watched her dodge another attack then fight back.

"**Oh no not you too, get out of here Sonic, I don't need two vigilantes ruining my day!" **

"Oh no can do Eggbreath, I love a good party! And from the looks of it it's a bonfire too!" Sonic commented pointing out that this mysterious cat had Eggman's creation bubbling from the boiling metal on top of the squid's head.

"**I am just getting warmed up Sonic!" **

"Clearly." Sonic chuckled. The lavender cat smiled at him briefly but soon it disappeared as another attack came her way. She blasted yet another arm off sending the squid bot rearing back further into the ocean.

"Hey Egg head!" Sonic shouted out.

"**What!?"**

"Do you know what Return to Sender means?"

"**I- I suppose, why?"**

"No reason, just want to make sure you know what's coming back to yah!" (bad joke is bad)

Sonic curled into a ball and spun into the air at an incomprehensible velocity before shooting off and slamming into the squid bot and sending it straight back to Eggman's lair.

Sonic and the mysterious lavender cat watched as the destroyed squid bot flew like a football straight through Eggman's lair like a missile.

"And it's good!" Sonic celebrate with his hands in the air. He ran over to the mysterious cat with one hand in the air, "Uh! Gimmie some!" The cat looked at him bewildered but put up a hand for him to high-five. Sonic smiled and smacked her hand, "Yeah!"

She blinked a couple of times as she looked at him, the flames of her attack still burning on the ground around them. Sonic put his hands on his hips and looked at her curiously, "That's quite the power… What's your name stranger?" Sonic asked completely interested in the mysterious feline.

"My name is B- Blaze… you… you do not fear my flames blue hedgehog?" She asked slowly as she conjured a small fireball within her hand, its flames licking into the air gracefully. She watched the hedgehog curiously; certainly when someone meets someone who can wield fire at will is someone you'd be wary of- scared at the very least. But not this hedgehog, he actually looked impressed beyond belief.

"Should I be?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face. Now that there was no battle to fight he can get a good look at her. She shorter than he was maybe by a few inches and she had a very thin waist yet good sized hips on her. She was strong no doubt- her muscles were lean and she had a fighter's look about her. She looked about the same age as he was. She wore tight royal purple leggings and on her hips sat an interesting garment, it almost looks foreign. She had on a sleeveless and strapless top on that was wrapped in sports tape as well as her hands and shoes. Her eyes were a piercing gold that shimmered in the setting sunlight.

"I- uh, Yes- I mean, No- Sonic was it?" she asked.

_Is she shy? Oh my goodness she is totally shy!_ "Yeap that's me, Sonic the Hedgehog is my name, defeating baddies is my game!" Sonic smiled at her, "So I'm guessing that's you that have been melting all these robots around here. Good work certainly lets me sleep in during the day." Sonic joked.

"Thank you- oh, and thank you for saving me from that attack- I didn't see it coming and… yep thank you very much, Sonic." She blushed as she studied Sonic as well. His handsome features froze her on the spot, that coupled with his nice demeanor and fun air around him made him someone she wouldn't mind spending time to get to know him.

"Oh hey, do you have a place to stay?" Sonic asked. "I know a friend that can give you a place to stay if you don't have one- you do look foreign."

Blaze shook her head, "No- Yes I mean yes, matter of fact I got to get going. It's good meeting you Sonic." She started to back away, she nodded farewell to him before dashing off into the jungle to her camp. Sonic felt the urge to chase but he thought against it, he did want to get to know her more… next time then.

"Well hope to see you again next time!" Sonic yelled out as she disappeared through the thick brush of the jungle.

Sonic smiled and started to jog away before dashing to his house.

_Today was pretty eventful, fun really. Finally met the person guilty of the molten piles of metal. So she's a fire bender? _Sonic chuckled to himself as he ran through the town. _I never met anyone like her before, I hope I run into her some more- I think we'll make a great team!_

"_My name is Blaze…"_

_Blaze huh? Cool lady… _


	2. Chapter 2

Light feet ran swiftly back to camp, finally approaching it she slowed down panting slightly, she put on a small smile as she pushed through some undergrowth and stepped into the clearing where her camp resided. As soon as her feet stepped through the crunchy undergrowth a young, small figure that were tending to the campfire instantly turned on her in a second with a bow pointed in her direction, an arrow readied to strike it's victim.

Blaze's eyes widened, "Woah hold on Marine, it's just me!" she put her hands up and the young girl that had the bow pointed to her quickly put it down as soon as she recognized her friend.

"Oi sorry Blaze!...you can't be too careful around here, they're robot's everywhere." the young raccoon put the bow back down and continued to tend to the fire, making it bigger and brighter as she added new sticks to it. "So how was your fight- I'm guessing that's what you gone and done- you left in such a hurry at that racket." The young raccoon looked up at her.

"It was rudimentary at best. That Dr. Eggman or whoever _he_ calls him has a weird taste in weaponry, and humor." She walked over to sit down in front of the fire, Marine sat beside her.

"He?" Marine asked she looked at her friend bemusedly.

Thinking back Blaze reminisced of the blue hedgehog that called the villain that was controlling that environmental abomination Eggman. "Oh, yes I met a blue hedgehog during the fight; he came in to help- I mean assist in the defeat of the Eggman." Blaze reached over and pulled her backpack from behind a stone and retrieved a can of noodles and meat and dumped it into a bowl, stirring it up then putting it over the fire to cook.

Marine looked quizzically, "Does this blue hedgehog have a name? So since he assisted you I'm guessing he's on our side?" the young raccoon gathered her arrows and began to sharpen them. "I also caught a few more stray robots roaming the jungle while you were gone."

Blaze looked impressed at her young friend at her latter statement. "That's very good Marine, I can tell you've been sharpening your skills at archery." She congratulated her, and then shuffled her feet against the ground. "And yes, the blue hedgehog's name is Sonic. He actually sort of saved me from an unavoidable attack by the Eggman- not that I really needed the help."

Marine nodded at her words, "Cool new friends! Can we meet them?" she asked enthusiastically.

Blaze just stared at her thinking it over; _it would be interesting to meet the blue hedgehog again… but I know that I can't…_ "I- um, we shouldn't get too chummy with the townsfolk when we're already planning to leave soon. I already plotted course to another island not too far from here-"

"Ughhhhhh…" Marine whined, "Why do we have to leave- we only been here for a couple of weeks! Plus this place seems peaceful enough." Marine smiled as she clicked her shoes together repetitively.

"An evil doctor with robots is hardly peaceful." Blaze deadpanned at her.

"Yeah but we have new friends here to help us out!" Marine said still giddy on meeting new folks.

"We're not staying here." Blaze said back ending the conversation. "We're not stopping until we find a suitable island for adventuring."

"Oh alright alright…" Marine said disappointedly, "But at least can I explore the jungle a little bit before we go- to collect some keepsakes?" she said, her eyes lighting back up in anticipation for adventure.

"Fine, we will be leaving soon so don't go getting lost!" Blaze smirked at her; Marine sure did have into habit of straying off too far from her whenever they do go adventuring. For a teenager she sure did act rebellious… but then again that's every teenager.

Marine jumped up in happiness knocking all her arrows in her lap out onto the floor, and knocking one arrow head into the fire, lighting it ablaze. Marine looked at it curiously before picking them back up and snuffing out the fire tipped arrow.

"Careful Marine! You could have knocked over my dinner!" the cat picked her food off the fire with her bare hands.

Marine giggled shyly, "Sorry Blaze." She got out her own meal from her backpack and began heating the food up over the fire as well. Once her food heated up they began to chat about stuff- beating bad guys, killing robots, and where they were heading next regarding Blaze and then archery, and adventuring regarding Marine. The two talked until they were done with their meals and packed away their things.

"Alright let's get some rest; we got a big day planned tomorrow." Blaze said as she finished putting up her things and got into her sleeping bag. Marine nodded her head in confirmation and retired to her sleeping bag as well.

"Goodnight Blaze." Marine said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Marine." Blaze answered back, closing her eyes as well.

The dark jungle whispered into the night, whispering to the moon how it's day been by the rustling of its leaves, the occasional calls of an owl, the tiny sounds of the crickets and other insects singing. The ocean softly rumbled and tumbled in its massive bowl that is the ocean floor, its salty breeze carrying over to Blaze's nose. The warm air felt good to the fur, luring a smile onto her face. But no matter how wonderful it felt tonight she couldn't find herself to sleep.

30 minutes flew by and Blaze found herself still awake. She slowly checked to her right to see Marine was asleep; her body facing away from her, her soft snoring permeated the softness of the night. Blaze smiled at her and silently as she could scoot out of her sleeping bag. Without her shoes she tiptoed to the end of the clearing, eyeing a tall tree that penetrated the top canopy of the jungle and stretched towards the sky.

Blaze smiled and took off her gloves, unsheathed her claws, and then climbed up the tree with skill until she reached the top. She sat on the most apex branch of the tree and relaxed into its crook, dangling her legs off each side and laid back, enjoying the view and how the wind felt as it brushed through her fur.

The full moon gazed down at her and she gazed back up at it. It's silvery beauty coating Blaze's lavender fur in its sheen. She looked around and could see everything; the rest of the trees as it climbed from the beach up to the mountains, the large ice caps of the highest range, the meadows beneath it, and even the town that sat even beneath those grassy meadows. The town was dark; only the street lights and town commons lights still lit the night besides the occasional house light that was still on.

Everything did look peaceful, she had to admit, but she knew deep down that she couldn't stay here. She don't know these people, sure one person she met from here wasn't afraid of her power- that blue hedgehog, and that still shocked her, but she assumed that the townsfolk would react negatively to her dangerous power.

Blaze sighed and continued to look upon the moon. _Why aren't you afraid of my flames, Blue Hedgehog? _Some part of her wanted him to be afraid so she wouldn't feel so hesitant to leave this island. It was peaceful- despite the Eggman and his robots but surely he is just a mad man with an unhealthy supply of madness and metal to go around.

"_Hope to see you again…"_ He's words echoed in her head. _Such a friendly, funny hedgehog_, she thought, "Sorry, you will never see me again, blue hedgehog." She whispered off into the night air.

/-/ I guess some back story should be in order /-/

Marine has been Blaze's friend since she first found her years ago on a quite lovely and awfully boring island hundreds and hundreds of miles away from here.

Marine wasn't one of those run of the mill girls who just wanted to knit and play games with the other island folk; no, Marine wanted to go adventuring, she loved to explore new things and meet new people and learn new things. Marine is a book worm and carries books wherever she may go- very handy with a bow too!

Her mother brought her up right, but she knew that that peaceful, boring island, although beautiful and where Marine was born, was not her home. She knew her young daughter wanted more and wanted to explore but unfortunately she didn't have the funds to take her anywhere because one: the island was VERY far away from anything else which means the farther you go the more money it will cost to go and also she couldn't just put her on _any _boat.

Finally an old friend recommended that she should go and talk to Hatsune who has a daughter that is preparing to set out into world alone. Lilly, Marine's mom, instantly thought that she would be an excellent role model and partner to explore the world with. Blaze was the adventure type and just like Marine she wanted to explore the world. Luckily but due to a dire circumstance Blaze inherited a boat from her late father soon after she decided to go exploring, ten days to be exact.

Blaze took Marine under her wing gladly and thus a beautiful friendship was created as they traveled the world, exploring new lands, and actually saving the day a few times. Although they usually weren't thanked afterward though if they did.

Whenever they did have to save the day due to inevitable predicaments or disasters Blaze would be forced to use her unusual power; her flames. Marine of course already knew of her power but accepted it and weren't afraid by it- other people were though. That's the main reason why they island hop so much. Once danger strikes and Blaze has to use her flames the townspeople would become frightened, and that's the last thing Blaze wants to do.

Luckily it has not happened here yet, but Blaze wasn't taking any more chances. They've stayed longer than she actually intended.

/-/

The next morning Marine had already cleaned up the campsite and prepared to explore the jungle a bit while Blaze quickly went into town for supplies. "Just explore and collect what you want to bring, we're leaving afterwards so don't go around making buddies." Blaze had said that morning to Marine but Marine had already made it in her mind to explore the town instead to meet new people.

Marine casually walked the white sandy beaches along the waterline with her shoes off so her feet can be in the water. The morning sun warmed her face as she smiled at the scenery. _This island is so beautiful!_ She smiled giddily and started to run down the beach, the salty wind in her face, the crashing of the waves all around, the crystal clean waters; she felt as though she was back at home.

She waved at some beach goers with glee and they waved back. _So kind! _Her eyes spied a large pelican fly overhead, its wings casting a large shadow on the ground. _So majestic!_ The kept running until she heard the sound of a loud pneumatic wrench going off, interrupting her running on the beach montage.

Curiously she followed the sound and soon came up to a candy red biplane with the name 'SONIC' written down the side in white. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together. _Could it really be the same Sonic from last night- the blue hedgehog? He's here? New friends! _She slowly crept up to the biplane to see a yellow figure head deep into the engine compartment with a pneumatic wrench whirling loudly.

Her curiosity getting the best of her she fully walked up to the biplane and with great interest she walked around the plane with her left hand sliding on it the whole way. The plane was super sleek; it had a few dents and dings here and there but looks like someone has kept it in good shape and cared for it.

As she walked around it she analyzed its every attribute; she could tell it has been on a lot of trips for the exhaust pipes protruding the engine compartment vents left a thick black carbon mark on the paintjob. Its wings had a few cosmetic damages. She then touched a few bolts here and there and found some were actually rusted over or were loose. _This plane has been sitting for a while then…_

The figure in the engine compartment was so focused on his work that he didn't even realize that someone was walking around him. Just as she disappeared on the other side of the plane inspecting it he pulled his head out of the engine and reached for a tool beside him and disappeared back in.

Marine fully walked around the whole plane then stopped beside the boy that was still working on the engine, she studied him carefully: he had on aviation goggles, a tool belt and… _Oh wow… two tails… I've read about that defect, I heard it was incredibly rare though and usually only happens to reptiles! _Curiously she slowly put her hand out to touch his tails. She gently caressed one of his tails and they lashed as soon as she touched them but he seemed to not notice who was actually doing it.

Marine smiled and she softly touched the other one and too it lashed. "Sonic, quit it, I'm trying to replace the gaskets- but since you're here can you hand me the replacement gasket cover? Tails said as he pulled off the manifold and set it on top of the plane without removing his head from the engine compartment.

Marine eyes darted to the table of supplies he had standing next to the plane. She spied the gasket which was a flattish hard rubber object that had many holes in it. She knew exactly what it was because she read a few books on planes and mechanics when she was younger.

She handed the boy the boy the gasket. "Thanks." Tails said.

"You're welcome!" Marine said in her voice which to Tails he instantly knew that that wasn't Sonic.

Tails lifted his head abruptly banging his head on the engine compartment hood making the whole plane shake. Painfully he rubbed his head but then turned around and looked down to see a girl about his age (13 in my book regarding Sonic Boom) with a big grin on her face. "Woah what the- who are you?" He scratched his head with his wrench unknowingly putting a big smudge spot on his forehead.

"My name is Marine, and you are sir?" She smiled up at him.

Tails was kinda taken aback by her cheerfulness and smiles, "I- uh, my name is Miles Prower, you can call me Tails-"

"Because you have two tails?" she giggled then kept her grin, motioning at his tails, he subconsciously pulled his tails behind him partially out of sight.

"Oh- heh, yeah-" He scratched himself with the wrench nervously, dirtying up his fur even more.

"I like them- your tails by the way- I never met anyone with two tails, Tails." She giggled then putting her eyes back on the plane.

"Heh, thank you…?" Tails shyly smiled back at her, his tails slowly came out of hiding.

"A WACO Classic YMF-5C huh? Nice choice- great speed with its anti-drag wing tips and increased aerodynamic propeller. Too bad those things were made with its predecessor's engine. The older engine gaskets would usually burst due to the extra horsepower the upgrades that were putting on it." Marine said without missing a beat as she studied the plane. She walked over to the cockpit then dunked under the body of the plane, Tails watching her in awe the whole way. She pointed to an extra piece that was welded to the plane. "What's this piece?"

Tails didn't say a word as she stared at her in absolute awe, his jaw was agape and his wrench slid out of his hand. _How- How does this girl know this? Wait she just asked a question- what was it? What was it? Oh right!_ "Oh- t-that's the power ring cache… yeah." Tails got off his stool and stood beside her to open the cache. The cache slid straight out to the side with all 10 slots empty.

"What's a power ring?" she then shivered despite how warm it was and her eyes widened, "What's that feeling I'm getting?"

"Heh, a power ring is an artifact that Sonic used to use a lot back in the day, or so he says… the feeling that you're getting is chaos energy. It's some really strong stuff and the fact that you can still feel it's energy despite it's been YEARS since Sonic last had one in here is an outstanding testament to its power." Tails explained. He then shook his head, looking at the Raccoon in a new light. "You're really the studious one isn't you?" he smiled.

"I don't like to brag- wait, yeah I do! Hehe, I am smarter than I look huh?" she looked at him.

"I like that- I um, I mean er…" he stammered, Tails' tails sort of intertwined itself in nervousness.

"I know what you mean," she giggled, "Thanks a bunch!"

"N- No problem… Heh, but you're wrong about one thing though." He put his hands on his hips and walked over to the plane. "The gaskets were blown thanks to the wrong pressure gave off by the fuel- for this plane you're suppose to dilute its fuel by 20 percent because as time progressed the fuel became increasingly more powerful and since this is a classic the engine couldn't take the more powerful fuel and usually popped a piston or a gasket." He winked at her and then looked back at the plane. _Did I just do that? Oh geez, I've been hanging around Sonic too much!_

Marine looked at him with a slowly growing smile. _Mom, I know who I'm bringing home…_ "Wow. You're such a nerd!" she joked and giggled.

"Huh, wha- me?" Tails faked looking insulted, "If anything you're the nerd here!" Tails joked back laughing with her. The two were so busy talking they didn't even notice a blue figure coming out of the house with a soda in his hand.

Sonic stared at the two laughing and Amy walked out to join him. Amy put on a smile and clasped her hands together silently over her mouth. "Aww oh my gosh, Sonic, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sonic gulped down his soda, keeping his eyes on them. He put the can down and smiled.

Sonic stepped a step towards them with a smirk on his face, "I'm gonna interrupt them."

Amy looked horrified at him. "You will not!" she harshly whispered at him. She looked beside her to see that Sonic had already dashed forward then slowing down to a walk as he approached them. "Sonic!" she softly yelled out. "Don't interrupt love!" Sonic ignored her and pounced silently onto the end of the biplane's wing and slowly scooted up to them, peering down on them.

"So who's your new friend bro?" Sonic said abruptly, smirking down on them.

Tails instantly jumped back in shock bumping into the plane while Marine on the other hand looked up to him in confusion for a split second before recognizing who he was.

"Ahh! Uh, Sonic! Wh-What's up?" Tails stammered a slight blush on his face.

"Oi! Hello Sonic!" Marine said with a smile. _Oh my…_

"That's my name." he then looked curiously at her, _I never seen her before on this island…_

"My name is Marine the Raccoon, nice to meet you Sonic, I've only heard of you from my friend last night, she said you helped her defeat something called an Eggman?" She smiled at him

_Your friend…? Could it be? … Blaze, that little girl is with Blaze?_ "Oh yeah that's right! Is she with you now?" Sonic looked around expecting to the lavender cat hiding behind a tree or something.

"No, she had to go into town for a quick resupply. We're leaving today after she comes back." Sadness flashed in her eyes for a quick second but was quickly swapped out for her enthusiastic optimism. "But hopefully we'll come back to visit this place again! It seems as though I just made a new friend, right Tails?" she happily and lightly punched his shoulder, Tails smiled and nodded enthusiastically back at her but then shook his head in disbelief.

"You're leaving?!" they said in unison.

"I was really hoping that I'd get to meet Blaze again." Sonic asked.

"And we just met…" Tails said clearly crestfallen.

"Rioght, I tried convincing her but she won't listen to me." Marine said.

"I can't let her leave without saying goodbye!" Sonic said rearing up a foot about to dash off but Amy interrupted him.

"Wait, Sonic, I thought we were going to have breakfast together!" She called out to him from the front porch.

"Oh, wait, hold that thought I gotta run and do something real fast!" he dashed off and then yelled behind him "I'll be back! … And don't let knuckles eat my food!"

"Or Stiiicks!" Sonic finally disappeared from sight and dashed into town.

/-/-/

"That'll be 80 certs and 10 pieces." Blaze handed an equally purple female her money in exchange for some boat tools, wax, some extra other supplies and food for the trip to the next island.

"Thank you very much." Blaze replied politely.

"No, thank you, and have a good day." Perci replied with a smile. She looked at the lavender cat pensively. "Say… I never have seen you around before. With the stuff you bought I'm guessing you're a traveler?" Perci asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am, I'm heading out today actually."

"Alright well have a pleasant trip-" she cut off her sentence as a huge gust of wind blew past them both heading down the street. "Oh that's Sonic!" she said slightly gasping at how sudden he came. (Lol)

Blaze's eyes widened at the mention of his name, she peered down the street to see the blue blur was already gone. "Blue Hedgehog…" she said softly.

"Yeah, have you ever seen a guy run so fast- and so cute too?" Perci chuckled to herself, resting her head on her hand. They both heard the gust of wind come back and Sonic stopped on a dime directly beside Blaze.

"Woo! Hey, I caught yah, tried to leave without saying good bye eh?"

"Hey big blue." Perci said seductively, "You know her?" Sonic nodded and smiled at Perci and waved back.

Blaze took a look at him and turned away, "Oh, yes-um… Goodbye." She said quickly and walked away briskly with her bags and headed back towards the east side of the island where they had the fight against Eggman last night.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic followed her as she walked away from him. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Sonic asked as they stepped off the streets onto the soft sand.

"I can't talk right now Blue Hedgehog, I have to get going." She said crossing the sand towards a nice sized boat that was docked by one of the many docks that lines the beaches. Sonic looked in awe at the big boat, it wasn't ship sized, but it was large enough that a whole crew could live comfortably on it.

_Why is she insisting upon calling me Blue Hedgehog, she knows my name…_ "Can I at least help carry your bags?" Sonic darted in front of her causing her to almost bump directly into him. She used her hands to stop herself and accidently pressed up against his chest. She blushed profusely and backed up a major step, looked at him, then off at the side.

"Fine…" she pouted and handed him the heavy bags of materials. _Such a stubborn, handsome hedgehog…_

/-/

It has been whole hour since Sonic has said that he was going to do some "real fast". Amy folded her arms as she sat back on the couch. Her and Sonic's food sitting on the coffee table, cold now from all the waiting, "Where is he? He said would be "real fast"." She mocked his voice saying how fast he'll do something.

At that moment Tails and Marine stepped into the house, Tails looked around, "Sonic isn't back yet?" he asked genuinely.

"No!" Amy snapped at him, her mood sour. Tails looked slightly taken aback by her attitude and Amy noticed, "I'm sorry Tails, I mean he hasn't came back yet." Sticks and Knuckles were sitting on the couch adjacent of the couch Amy was on staring ravenously at the food that was just sitting there.

Tails scratched his head behind the ears and chuckled, "heh, yeah, that's like him, maybe you should check in town, I bet he has gotten held up by someone or something-" Tails suggested.

"Perci…" Amy growled with venom on her tongue. _I should have known that sly echidna had a thing for my beau!_

"Uh-" Tails was about to interject but Amy has already gotten up, picking her hammer off the wall and marching through the door. Marine's eyes followed her then snapping back to Tails, she looked as though she was gonna asks what her problem was but Tails just shook his head dismissively.

Knuckles and Sticks waited until she disappeared until their eyes snapped back to the food. They looked at each other with greedy expression. They then descended on the poor plates of food… the food never had a chance.

/-/

Perci finished serving a couple of more customer at her shop before turning around to tend to her shop; straightening things, adding more stock to the shelves etc. When she returned to her post there was a clearly agitated and furious pink hedgehog with an overly large battle hammer on her shoulder.

Perci found her anger amusing and started to smirk. "What's up Pinkie? Can't find your boy toy anywhere?"

However Amy was not amused, "Where is Sonic?" she said with a hard tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about; Big Blue? Big Bluuuuue?" Perci called around her, "Nope, not around here, you should return about an hour sooner and you'd probably had caught him." She winked at her.

_Darn, I was sure that she had him lured here._ "Where did he go then?"

Perci's eyes darted over to the left, she then remembered that he left with that stranger, "He headed east- with that cat…" she added the last part slyly, but nothing gets past Amy Rose.

"With who now?!" she asked, her eyes wide. Perci chuckled to herself and the turned on a heel.

"I'm closed!" she walked away from the stand putting up a sign that said 'off for lunch' and headed towards her house.

Amy stood there shooting daggers at her then started heading east. _Oh Sonic, when I find you we are going to have to… a comprehensive conversation about our feelings. _"Sonic!" Amy screamed down the street.

/-/-/

"Okay that's all I had to get done with, I'm off- thank you for your help blue hedgehog." She kept her eyes away from him and off to the side watching the beautiful, blue surf crash onto the shore. Sonic looked down at her from the boat setting down the last of her stuff.

"Again with the 'Blue Hedgehog' jargon?" he commented, he put up his arms as quizzically.

Blaze darted her eyes towards him with a frown. _You won't understand... _"I have to get going-"

"Yes I know, you keep saying that yet you haven't gone yet. Waiting for Marine I suppose?"

Blaze looked at him wide eyed. _Marine! I told you not to go off making friends! We were supposed to be leaving before we start growing attached to people!_ "You've met Marine?" She said shocked.

Sonic smiled, "Yeah she's a pretty cool kid, she and my buddy Tails sure did hit it off, she expresses that she doesn't want to leave, yet you don't look as though you are willing to stay here for another 5 minutes." Sonic started to think.

Blaze looked at him as he paused; she then approached the boat slowly but froze as he started talking again. "Do you not like me Blaze? With as much as you avoided eye contact with me and shot down my attempts at getting to know you today I think that's the case." Sonic said partly disappointed tone, his eyes casted off towards the sea. Blaze felt torn between friendship and her objective, she did want to get to know Sonic, but if she stayed that could risk another island she would be forced to flee, another island she'll be scaring. And she certainly didn't want that.

"It's not like that at all Blue Hedgehog-" She started, turning her attention to Sonic.

"You don't even call me by my name- I call you by yours, what's up with that?" Sonic snapped slightly out of frustration. Sonic jumped off the deck of the ship and stood in front of her.

"I just can't okay…" Blaze replied "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Then go." Sonic said almost coldly, he was tired trying to befriend someone who obviously didn't want to be friends. What's wrong with her? Last night she at least told him her name. _And I thought you were cool people…_

Blaze was taken aback by his cold statement. Finally she can go in peace and not have to befriend anyone like she wanted to in the first place. But now she just stared at Sonic as he started to slowly walk down the beach. He took a deep breath and readied to dash away.

"W-Wait!" Blaze yelled out. Her heart raced as she fought her own rule and ran forward to approach him.

Sonic shot a look over his shoulder at her, what was that, a look of disinterest? She slowed her roll and looked down at her feet for a second then slowly back up at him. His change of attitude made her quite hesitant to say anything else.

After a few seconds of silence Sonic turned again and sighed and continued about his way.

"Wait Sonic!" She cried out again, this time using his name, pushing past her no attachment regimen. She stepped closer to him, directly behind him now, her eyes casted to the side at the ocean's push and pull of the tide.

"I'm afraid to become too attached…" she said softly a soft, small blush finding its way on her cheeks. "That's why I need to go before I- I become attached to you- You're so friendly, so funny so- um, so- such a nice guy that you would become impossible to forget when I do leave." Blaze wanted to chastise herself for breaking her own rule, but spilling out all what she felt about him made her feel relieved.

"Why couldn't you be like the others and be afraid of my flames!" she suddenly raised her voice at him, "Th-then it wouldn't be so hard to forget you!" Blaze clenched her fists and stared down at the sand below.

Sonic stared at her totally at shock. _That was her reason for blocking me out, because she was afraid to have to miss me? _Sonic slowly smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Then how about do both of us a favor and not leave- not to mention Tails and Marine too, I'm sure they both would be appreciate that."

Blaze looked up at him pensively. _But the townsfolk…_ _My flames… _"I cannot…" she said softly, Sonic's hand did felt comforting, but still it didn't do much to help how she felt. "I cannot stay here." She said softly again.

"Why not?" Sonic asked truly curious, tilting his head slightly.

She looked to her hand and conjured up a fireball, it's golden flames licked at the air, "My flames, once the people of this island set eyes upon my cursed flames they will all want me to leave- my flames are destruction, my flames can bring upon death." She said lamentably. Sonic looked upon the flame with fascination but also understood what she meant. "Fire is powerful, it can destroy, it can burn, and it can grow uncontrollable and burn down everything."

"That is true…" Sonic said slowly, Blaze looked up at him saddened but Sonic wasn't finished. "But it is also good. You defeated Eggman's squid bot, melted his recon robots- see that's protecting our lovely island right there! If it is used for good then how bad can it be?"

Blaze looked back at her ball of flames. As he spoke the flames brightened a bit. "Sonic, you may think that, but what about everyone else?" she said voicing her fears.

Sonic smirked, "If they have a problem with it then they can come talk to me!" Sonic poked his chest with his thumb.

Blaze felt as though she could genuinely believe what he was saying and slowly a smile spread across her face. _You persuasive hedgehog…_ Blaze shook her head and covered her face with her hands and started to softly laugh. Sonic smiled back at her and felt a bit confused but he started chuckling with her until their giggling escalated into full fledged laughter.

They laughed for a hearty while until finally they came to a stop with Sonic wiping a tear from his eye, "hahahah-what are we laughing about?"

Blaze shook her head again and looked up to him with a big smile on her face, Blaze tried to hide her big smile but to no avail, she was clearly elated. "It's just, no one ever said that to me before… you are the first to say something so cheesy!" She began to giggle some more until she wiped a tear from her eye with her little finger, "Thank you, Sonic." She smiled at him and he smiled back and put thumbs up.

"No problem Blaze- anything for a friend!" At his words Blaze could almost embrace him, and she almost did but a loud shriek came from the entrance of the beach. Both of their eyes snapped to the sound shocked.

"SONIC! THE! HEDGEHOG!" the scream came again but even louder.

Sonic smirked a goofy grin, _Oh yeah; we were supposed to have breakfast like an hour half ago…_

"Friend of yours?" Blaze commented.

Sonic nodded slowly, "I'll be right back." Sonic said to Blaze then jogging over to the pink hedgehog.

Blaze watched with curiosity as the pink hedgehog stopped directly in front of Sonic, seemingly scolding him for something. She was definitely mad; she had her hammer poised to strike with her right hand while her left hand swung this way and that as she talked to him. _Who's that female? One of Sonic's friends probably?_ _With how close she is despite how angry she seems I can tell that they have something deeper than just a mutual friendship._

Amy's eyes then shot towards Blaze and Blaze gulped silently.

/-/

"Who's that Sonic? Why didn't you come back Sonic? Didn't you remember we were going to have breakfast together Sonic?" Amy asked one after another.

Sonic scratched behind his head, "That's my new friend, Blaze. I got held up. Yes I remembered, like ten seconds ago."

"So that's who you been with for the past hour half? Having breakfast with some other girl huh?" Amy assumed as she tightened her grip on her handle daring him to answer wrong.

"Yes-" Sonic said nonchalantly but Amy growled and raised the hammer just slightly. Sonic eyes widened, _no please, I don't wanna become a Frisbee!_ "At the first thing! But we weren't having breakfast, I was just helping her load her boat up." Sonic motioned with his head to the boat that was stationed at the docks.

Amy still looked slightly suspicious to which Sonic rolled his eyes at. "Here, we was just leaving to retrieve her friend, Marine, from our house. I'll introduce you." Sonic said taking her hand and leading her down the beach to Blaze who was now drawing something in the sand with her toe.

Blaze looked up at him then at Amy who was studying her curiously. Amy raised an eyebrow. _A purple cat? _She thought back to what Marine has said about a purple fire cat yesterday. She continued to study the cat: she was pretty… nicely toned body, nice hips, had a mysterious look about her. Amy frowned as she continued to find only good attributes about her, she then peered upon her face noting her eyes; golden shiny, her face; cute even though she had a light scar on her jaw, and then her hair; moisturized, clean yet in a simple fashion. _Oh no! She's hot! _Amy felt slightly intimidated and felt as if Blaze was invading her territory by Sonic being with her for an hour half doing "boat stuff".

Sonic smiled, "Amy this is Blaze my new friend I met just yesterday, and Blaze this is Amy, my loyal, awesome friend I had since I was nine and my team's battle tactician." Sonic recited motioning to both of them in turn.

Blaze too had studied Amy but not in the same way Amy had but she noticed the small light of challenge in her eyes, "Nice to meet you Amy." Blaze nodded and stuck her hand out for her to shake.

Amy put on a fake smile, though as convincing as any other, and shook her head. "Nice to meet you too Blaze, it's always nice to see new people here! Say… curious question, why are you called Blaze?" Amy asked curiously.

Blaze looked slightly uncomfortable and stuttered a bit trying to get her words out, Sonic; standing beside Blaze looked at Amy and shook his head shortly. Amy nodded then smiled at Blaze, "Hehe, I'm just kidding Blaze, er where were we, about to go back to our place right Sonic?" she then looked at him.

"Er, Yeah, that's right, come on Blaze ill show yah the way." Blaze then looked up at Sonic with a small smile and followed slightly behind him on his right side while Amy and Sonic stepped in tune next to each other.

"We gotta talk later on." Amy whispered to him under her breath.

Sonic scratched behind his head, "I knew that was coming… heh."

/-/-/

Once reached where they stayed they could see the two nerds sitting on the wing of the Tornado chatting up a storm about heaven knows what, probably about power to weight ratio of the Tornado, calculating the power output to power wasted output of the engine and conducting ideas on improving it… you know, nerd stuff.

Blaze mouth could have dropped a mile when she saw Marine absorbing everything the fox said, she had her head propped up by her hand and she was leaning in towards him as he explained something. _Marine? Is that the same raccoon that shot down every guy that ever took a liking to her?_ There was that unmistakable look of true admiration the raccoon had in her eyes as she looked at him. _Oh Marine…_

Amy smiled giddily as they approached the plane, she leaned on Sonic's arm, clutching it and putting her head on his shoulder. "Don't they remind you of another cute couple?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Sonic smirked, "What- Knuckles and his weight set?" Sonic chuckled at his joke.

Amy smacked Sonic playfully on the arm, "No you dummy, I'm talking about us!" she smiled at him.

"Heh, doesn't ring a bell." Sonic walked away, turned back to her and winked, then tapping the plane's hull to get the attention of Tails and Marine. "Hey dudes."

Tails looked down and smiled, "Hey Sonic!" Tails jumped down, Marine close behind, and gave him a fist bump. His blue eyes then focused on the lavender colored cat beside Amy. "Is this Blaze?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yeah," he motioned Blaze over, "This is Tails, Tails this is Blaze."

Tails smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you!" he then sadly looked to Marine beside him then back to Blaze, "I suppose you're here to retrieve Marine and then go right?" Tails asked his voice laced with discontent.

Blaze noticed just how closely the two has gotten in just the few hours they've been together. Marine was standing closely to Tails and had the same sad face as he did. _Just look at them; I definitely can't split them apart now… sigh… I just have to trust that nothing bad will happen… Sonic ensured that he can make the people listen if things did go south… Look like I have no choice otherwise. _Blaze then put on a small smile, "No, we're not leaving anymore."

Tails and Marine looked absolutely elated with happiness as those words left Blaze's mouth. Marine eyes shone with joy and she jumped forward to her friend. "Really!? How come Blaze?" her smile spread from ear to ear. Tails looked at Blaze with happiness showing in his too.

"Thank you Blaze!" Tails cheered.

Blaze couldn't help but smile just as big those too; she then looked back at the smiling blue hedgehog that was watching the whole episode. She then put her hands up innocently, "Oh no don't thank me, thank Sonic." Sonic looked at her curiously, "He was the one that persuaded me to give this island a chance." She smiled at him.

Tails and Marine shot towards Sonic and tackled him into a hug; "Thanks Sonic!" the two hugged the surprised blue hero. "If you aren't the coolest buggah I ever met then I don't know who is!" Marine complemented him.

"Yeap! That's my bro- the coolest dude alive!" Tails agreed putting a thumbs up at Sonic. Sonic smiled at his brother and put thumbs up as well.

"Now you're talking!" Sonic chuckled and pulled the fox close to him with an arm over his shoulders and the two began laughing along with Marine.

Blaze watched on happily, she watched as her choice to stay at the island have given her friend and new friends happiness. Maybe everything will work out here, I won't have to hide anymore and flee, just like home… Her golden eyes then rested on Sonic and they stayed on him even as they stopped laughing and started to talk about other things. A small smile grew on her face as she kept the blue hedgehog in her sights. _Why are you doing this to me? Making me face my fears- keeping me on this island… What if I do have to leave and what then? I will never be able to forget what you've done to me… you will drive me insane. But still though… you said that everything will be okay, I will trust you on that. _

_You wonderful, friendly hedgehog…_


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic and his friends including their new teammates Blaze and Marine attentions were brought front and center at once as they heard a panicky scream approaching Tails' hut quickly. Sonic jumped up immediately when the man who was screaming collapsed onto the front porch with a thud.

Sonic and his friends rushed to the man's side quickly, "Hey! Mayor what's going on? What's up with all the screaming?" Sonic asked elevating the man's head. "Amy, go get this man some water pronto." Amy nodded and ran back into the house.

"Oh no Sonic, the mayor has passed out!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the old man whose eyes were in fact closed.

Amy ran back onto the porch with a nice cold glass of water in her hand, Sonic looked to her and nodded appreciatorily and took the glass. Sonic then looked at the old man whose eyes were now closed then splashed all the contents of the glass onto the man's face, "Wake up! What's going on!?" Sonic reiterated.

The old man looked utterly surprised but then focused back on Sonic, "There's a massive meteor shower happening right now!" the old man yelled.

Sonic dropped the man's head back onto the porch, "Come on gang, we gotta help the townsfolk!" Everyone behind him agreed and followed Sonic and headed towards the town hot on his heels except for Tails and Marine since they branched off to Tails' workshop. As Sonic Team approached the town they could see the sky darkening with the plethora of missiles of flaming rock of all sizes coming straight for a touchdown.

Once in town they could see all the townsfolk panicking and screaming, running around with their arms flailing in the air as the some of the smaller rocks hitting the ground like a hailstorm from hell. Sonic studied the sky and spotted even larger rocks in the sky probably miles up coming down slowly. _Oh crap… that's not good. We gotta evacuate the whole town before those boogers get down here. _

Sonic then looked to his friends that were patiently awaiting orders, "Amy, Blaze, please round up as many townsfolk as you can and get them down into the evacuation bunkers in the center of town! Knuckles you're with me and Sticks-" he looked to the jungle badger who was already heading towards her meteor shower prevention console. "Well alright then, let's go gang!"

"Right!" Said Blaze, Amy, Knuckles in unison then going off to their assigned objectives.

/-/

Blaze dashed to a group of kids who were still in the playground cowering under the slide in fear, their eyes were closed and they shook in fear as many watermelon sized rocks came zeroing in on their position and falling all around them with thunderous thumps on the ground.

Blaze quickly dunked underneath the slide, "Hey, hey everything's going to be alright, please come with me." Blaze said calmly but urgently, the three kids that were hiding underneath the slide looked to her in fear but quickly followed her out from under the slide then making a beeline straight to center of town to where the public bunkers were. The flaming rock rained around them like a hailstorm, smashing into signs and buildings and carts alike, mostly harmless, but scary as flaming rocks from space would ever be.

"It's okay; we're almost there, almost there." Blaze said to one of the little girls who were starting to whimper as a larger rock obliterated a parked bicycle to the left of them. Blaze's eyes then shot upward to see a boulder sized meteor coming straight for their position. Her mouth dropped with fear and instantly took the kids in her arms and jumped backwards then accidentally stumbling on a smoldering meteor that fell previously.

The kid's eyes stretched with fear as the meteor charged for them as a bull would a red cape, heading straight for them without discrimination. _Oh no, oh no this isn't good. Think Blaze what can I do- _Suddenly the roar of an engine sounded behind her and she snapped her head to the side to see a dark blue jet heading straight for their position. She smiled as she could see Tails and Marine in the jet, Marine wearing a matching pair of aviation goggles as Tails was, their faces painted with determination.

Marine pulled a lever from her side of the cockpit and from the bottom of the jet came a tube with many wires coming from its back end, with a whirl the barrel then expanded and then glowed with power. From the barrel came an intense ray of light that hit the oncoming meteor dead on.

Blaze looked back at the meteor to see that it was glowing a bright red before exploding into a million tiny embers that fell around Blaze and the kids harmlessly like dust. The jet zoomed by and circled to turn back to Blaze. Marine waved at her and Tails put up thumbs up, smiling triumphantly, they then zoomed off to tackle more large meteors. Blaze waved back and shouted her thanks before getting up and continued her dash to the bunkers with the kids in tow.

/-/

Sonic and Knuckles zoomed across the town protecting the fleeing citizens. Sonic sped up a wall and then jumped towards an incoming meteor, Sonic then curled into a ball and spin dashed straight through the flaming rock, obliterating it into smaller pebbles that fell to the ground harmlessly.

Knuckles was helping a bunch of ladies from a book club into a nearby bunker just as an enormous meteor the size of a boat came boring down onto their position. Knuckles looked up at the rock with a smirk and cracked his knuckles and neck before getting into a striking position. Behind him the ladies screamed with horror as the massive rock came for them, they cowered behind Knuckles who only smirked at the rock, completely unafraid.

"Oh please, I **bench** rocks bigger than this!" Knuckles proclaimed as just before the rock crushed him he punched straight through it. The rock trembled then utterly obliterated into smithereens with a massive explosion, blasting into tiny embers that rained around Knuckles and the ladies that he saved.

Knuckles then looked down at the ladies with a smirk; they looked up at him in awe at his brute strength and his bravery, but quickly ran away into the bunkers when they saw another, equally as large meteor coming straight for them.

"Oh no, was it something in my teeth?" Knuckles asked himself as the ladies ran away. He then looked up to another large meteor coming straight for him. "Oh shoot!"

Just then a pink blur jumped off of his shoulders and with hammer poised to strike, smashed into the rock, exploding it to mere dust particles. Amy flipped back to the ground with flawless grace and walked up to Knuckles.

"Hey, you're stealing my thunder!" Knuckles complained, Amy just looked up at him and rolled her eyes, twisting her hammer hilt making it eject an empty shell of an explosive charge before replacing a new one.

"That meteor was about to steal your face! You're lucky that I came in time." Amy said curtly before walking off to fend off more meteors.

Knuckles mocked her tone of voice and moved his hand mimicking her constant comments "You're lucky that I came in time, meh meh meh meh mehhh."

/-/

Tails and Maine dodged a meteor that was being shot back into the sky by one of Sticks' meteor prevention swatters and barrel rolled over another one before aiming straight for a single massive meteor that seemed to be last one. "Gosh that's one beefed up hunk of space rock." Tails commented as he pulled a lever to switch to explosive rounds. Marine looked up at it fearfully and nodded her head as she pulled a switch that changed the laser cannon into missile cannon.

"Rioght, that's the biggest piece of rock that I ever seen ever! Just image how massive it was before the atmosphere burnt some it up!" Marine shouted back to him over the roar of the engine and the rushing of the wind as they headed towards it.

"I rather not-" Tails said as he sized up the rock. "Alright let's take it out!" he cried bravely. They both began firing at the rock, blasting bits and pieces off of it but not completely obliterating it. They continued to fire into it, explosive lasers and missiles bombarded the rock, diminishing its surface but not completely taking it out. _Wow, that's one tough rock…_

"Die already you rock!" Marine screamed at it before pulling a lever and launching a cluster missile into the rock, exploding into the rock with the force of ten missiles. The explosion shook the air and blew away a large face off the rock that then sent a ton of small, fiery fragments of the rock into their cockpits and bouncing off the wings of the jet.

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the area and Marine cheered. "Woo! We did it!" she smiled but her smile was not returned as Tails stared down at the console of the jet with his eyes growing wide. The radar read that the meteor was still in fact intact and it was still heading towards them incredibly fast.

Suddenly through the dense plume of smoke came the now gleaming chunk of rock and metal heading straight towards them. "Crap!" Tails pulled the steering levers towards them and mashed on the throttle, pulling his plane into a big loop, narrowly missing the huge rock. Marine watched as the massive hunk of rock and metal bored straight through the air stopping for nothing.

Tails watched on in fear as the huge rock continued to head for the rock; Tails estimated that it'll touchdown in less than a minute. Tails quickly tapped on his headpiece. "Sonic. We have a big problem." He spoke into the microphone, his eyes full with worry.

/-/

Sonic heard what Tails said through his watch communicator but before he could ask about what he saw the _what_ coming straight for center of town. Sonic's mouth dropped as the massive jagged rock and metal came straight for the town and Tails' jet heading straight for it still shooting at it but nothing but sparks coming off of it now.

Sonic bolted towards the center of town with Knuckles and Amy in tow following quickly.

"Everyone! Out of the center of town now!" Sonic ordered into his communicator.

/-/

"What for Sonic-" Sticks started but she quickly saw why and bolted out of ground zero on all fours running for her life. She saw Blaze still ushering some people into the bunkers, not knowing what was coming straight for her.

"BLAZE- BLAZE GET OUT OF THERE!"Sticks screamed at the lavender cat who was now prompting group of kids and some adults out of a building and for the bunkers. (just said that twice…)

/-/

Blaze heard Sticks' cry and looked at her quizzically then stared straight up at the huge ball of rock and metal heading straight for her like a bomb. The children and moms and dads behind her screamed in absolute panic and fear as the massive rock roared through the air as it came closer.

Without thinking, almost instinctively, Blaze shielded the citizens with her body then with a massive muster of energy, snapped her fingers at the conglomerate of rock and metal. From her fingers came a massive stream of fire that engulfed the meteor into a massive fireball that blazed with the light of a thousand suns.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy zoomed in the area just in time to see a colossal fireball engulf the meteor. Knuckles and Amy looked confused at first when they saw Blaze standing defiantly under the ball of metal with a determined and stern expression on her face.

Sonic watched in awe as the meteor stopped in its tracks, streams of molten metal starting to steam down from the fiery meteor forming lustrous, silvery columns around the cat. The citizens behind her paralyzed with awe watching the amazing event unfold before their very eyes. They did not know that the new comer of this island possessed such a powerful, powerful ability. The fires of her attack painted the center of town and all those around with a glow of orange and gold, basking everyone in heat.

Another stream of molten metal poured from the meteor in front of Blaze as she concentrated her blast on the space rock, she could tell that it was starting to slow immensely, almost to a crawl.

From above Tails and Marine watched in awe as the meteor stopped in its path of destruction. Marine could feel the intense heat of Blaze's attack from all the way in the air, tongues of white-gold licking into the air at the top of the meteor. Tails watched in utter awe, his mouth agape in shock, his mind reeling with questions.

Back on the ground many citizens started to come from the bunkers since they didn't hear anymore ground rumbling sounds of meteors hitting the ground, the only sound was now gasps and the fiery blaze of fire eating away at a space rock.

Slowly Blaze's inferno calmed down and retracted to its conjuror revealing a shining, perfectly round sphere of metal directly above the center of town with long columns of shining metal keeping it standing tall above everything. Everyone started to come from the bunkers and with awe they saw what the result of Blaze's fiery intervention was: A beautiful, shining monument that once was a rock carrying a death sentence for every poor soul in the surrounding area.

Slowly a smile spread across Sonic's face as he watched his friend in admiration. _You did it, you saved the day buddy, and no one will fear your flames now- not after today. I told you everything will be okay._

Blaze swung her hand down to her side as she did whenever she usually defeat an opponent in battle, her eyes gazing at what she just done. Suddenly her heart fell… she grew conscious of all the eyes that was on her, staring at her flames, staring at what she really is. Her eyes flashed with worry and fear and nervousness as no one said a word. _Oh no… I've done it again… I… Just when things were going so well, I know it; I know for sure I will have to leave this island. The people will never accept someone who possesses a power of destruction. _

**Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap**

Blaze's head snapped towards sounds of clapping to see Sonic walking towards her clapping, a big smile on his face. _Sonic…_ Slowly more clapping permeated her ears from all sides of her, clapping then filled the whole area with its celebratory chant. Blaze snapped her head around at everyone; people were really clapping for her!

Proud faces surrounded her, claps rang around her, and her flames- went without being feared! From the air swooped down a dark blue jet and out jumped Marine and Tails, both cheering for their friend for she has saved the day!

"Whoop whoop! Thanks my Blaze!" Marine shouted from the rooftop where they landed at. Sonic, Amy Knuckles and Sticks rushed to their friend to congratulate her. Amy embraced her quickly and then looked at her with a big smile.

"I knew you had something mysterious about you, never would of thought it was fire!" Amy said.

"I TOLD YOU ALL SHE WAS A FLAME CAT!" Sticks yelled them.

Knuckles removed Sticks "Way to go new girl!" Knuckles cheered for the lavender feline.

The cheering only grew louder and people came to pat her on the back, the children that Blaze boldly saved hugged her legs in appreciation. "Thank you flame cat!" they cheered, their shrill voices completely happy. From behind her came their parents who with teary eyes embraced her and thanked her for saving their lives.

Sonic then got to her, a smile plain as day on his face. "I told yah everything will be fine. Good job Blaze, you saved the day when no one else could. I am totally proud to call you my friend and member of my team." Sonic stuck out a hand for her to shake and she did so shyly. Her eyes tethered to his, she smiled back at him.

"You were right… Thank you Sonic." Her eyes glistened with emotion, no one ever congratulated her before when she used her powers, no one ever praised her powers before, now… now a whole town is congratulating her for her flaming prowess, her "cursed" flames brought upon the continuation of life for the townsfolk, a blessing.

Everyone around her began to chant her name in celebration and the kids ran around the now cooled metal pillars, playing tag around them and some of the daring boys even tried to climb the gleaming pillars. Blaze smiled at their praises; part of her still felt incredibly shy to their attention, but she was happy none the less. She bowed to everyone humbly and slowly shuffled towards Sonic, wanting to leave the public eye.

Sonic chuckled at her shyness, tapped Amy, and signaled to Tails that they were leaving now. Sonic grabbed Blaze's hand pulled her through the crowd. Once out of the massive crowd they all bolted away from the center of town in a multicolored blur of blue, purple, pink, red and well Knuckles carried Stick, and dashed back home. Tails and Marine jumped back into their plane and jetted after the blurs that headed back to the beach where they lived.

Blaze ran as fast as she could and managed to keep up with Sonic as they ran home, her mind going off like fireworks at the events that just happened minutes before. She looked head at Sonic who legs were nothing but a blur as he accelerated. Her eyes kept on the side of his face, _thank you Sonic for helping me believe in myself… Thank you for persuading me to stay, I may have never felt this joyous feeling of appreciation of my powers if I had not stayed. _The sounds of the cheering rang in her head again. A big smile spread across her face and she started to chuckle to herself softly. _I guess I found a place to call home now… _


End file.
